


Sweater Weather

by Bonkwell



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Inspired by Heat Waves - tbhyourelame, M/M, Sapnap Daydreaming, Sapnap is cold, Sapnap wants Karl's Sweater, Sweater weather, idk what else to put lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkwell/pseuds/Bonkwell
Summary: Sapnap always valued his and Karl's friendship, but after continuous dreams occur that goes against what he thought his friendship with Karl is, maybe it was time to think it wasn'tjusta friendship. This was only amplified as he agreed to fly over to North Carolina to film a video with Karl, Jimmy, Chris, and Chandler. During this, inconclusive actions were made and unclear words were said. With the piling of feelings left unspoken he wonders,when will it all come crashing down?Even through drowning in pools of dreams fueled by his hidden desires, Karl's sweater, cold sensitive skin, and manymanymissed Discord calls, he manages to come back to a song that encapsulates his infatuation with this boy.Use the sleeves on my sweaterDoes he feel it too?Lets have an adventureThe illustrious feel of the cold in the fall's winds? The fervent desire flowing through my body longing, needy, from the deprivation of his presence?Head in the clouds but my gravity centeredOr am I just laying here with sweater weather, thoughts tied up in knots of what his motives are with the possibility of him not even caring?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I'll gladly take this down if it crosses with any boundaries of the CCs involved in this story! Also, I don't actually ship Karlnap, I just wanted to write and do something to keep my tiny nut brain from deteriorating.

_"Hey Sap, do you see that?" Karl asks, Sapnap looks up at the sky, the gleaming lights of the stars in the dark made him feel safe, but not even half of it contributed to his sense of safety, Karl was responsible for most of it._

_"No, Karl, which one are you pointing at exactly?" Sapnap responded to him, looking at Karl's eyes in the process. "We should do this more often, you know, I feel safe here, with you, maybe this could be our dreamland?" The boy proposed to him with a shy laugh following after, even if he knew it was just a dream._

_Karl chuckles, "I would love to, this is exactly what I wanted, I feel at home with you too," This was perfect, both of them felt safe with each other, laying on a grass field looking at stars, smiling, talking about their interests, approaches to life, bonding through just being beside each other._

_Both basking in comfortable silence, they looked at each other and felt at home, it was perfect until...  
_

"Hellooooo, Sapnap," George's whining was muffled, "Are you here? Help meeee," George was still whining, he was getting hit with the same chicken that he gave Dream during his and Fundy's wedding.

Dream was giggling, with inklings of his wheezes here and there, "He's afk George, no one can help you now!" He said with confidence, knowing he had complete power over the character with the oversized glasses. _George screamed louder like a pussy._

This made Sapnap snap out of his daydream completely, "What the honk is happening?" He asked while giggling as he saw that in game, George was getting slapped with a chicken by Dream. _These idiots,_ he thought. Sapnap ignored them though, he phased back into his daydream, it was the same...

_It was still dark, both of them just lying there, there was nothing between them that could ever disrupt this connection, after a reasonable amount of time, conversations started brewing again, interests were being talked about, they cherished the strong bond of their friendship, all under a night sky on a field of grass, with nothing but their thoughts._

_"It's getting cold out here, sweater weather is coming," Sapnap mumbled, his hands and body were getting cold, he's sensitive to the cold temperatures. Through his battle with the temperature, he manages to smile at his little joke, referencing the popular song that Karl's stream manages to make him play every stream. He knew Karl really liked that song too, which made him proud of his joke even further._

_Karl rolled his eyes, "I would've given you my sweater if you were so cold, but you made that joke," he mumbled, with a wisp of a smile dancing on his lips._

_"Speaking of which, will you?" Sapnap joked, he didn't expect Karl to do so but it was worth a shot. Karl's response was muffled, lines here and there blurred, but he felt that Karl said yes,_ unfortunately... He was snapped back to reality.

"Hello Sapnaaaap," Badboyhalo drawled, "Why are you being such a quiet muffin? The viewers are getting worried." _Oh, since when did Bad get here? Must've joined when my mind was wandering..._

"I was zoned out for a minute, sorry," Sapnap responded with an apologetic tone, "But hello, I'm back now," he looked at the bottom left of his screen where the chat box it read, _GeorgeNotFound was slain by Dream._ He thought, _huh, Dream finally killed George by slapping him with a chicken repeatedly huh?_ He giggled, it was quite humorous. He saw another chat message, it was Callahan, it read _RIP_.

Bad was rambling about life and doing what he was doing on the SMP. Suddenly, a Discord audio played, _someone joined the call._ The "mysterious" voice said in a medium-high pitched voice, " _Meow,"_ it was Karl, it was obvious, _who else meows?_ Everyone greeted him as they would, and quickly went back to what they were doing.

Coincidentally, "It's getting cold out," Karl mentioned, "It's sweater weather," _as it were in the dream..._

Before Sapnap had any time to process or even filter what he was going to say, he proposed, "Since it's sweater weather outside, Karl, can I have your sweater?" The call was half silent. He cringed. _Where did that come from?_ He was lucky, if he were streaming, or had face cam on, the stream would've seen his red-tinted cheeks.

"Sap... We're not even married yet!" Karl said with a voice as fragile as glass, and as pleasant as honey, he was flustered yet managed to stifle out a laugh. He thought, _Sapnap makes these jokes all the time, but this time, the difference is that they both knew there was a thread of sincerity in that request._ Both of them heard it, but didn't acknowledge it, thinking the other was as clueless as they seemed.

Sapnap took this as an opportunity, "Come onnn, you know I love wearing your sweaters," he teased. _Premarital sweater sharing,_ he laughed at the thought.

Karl's face was fully tinted red, but as soon as he recovered his shock, he rebutted, "Is this just to make me feel embarrassed and flustered?" _It was obvious that he was smiling and rolling his eyes playfully behind the screen._

_Speaking of which,_ "Premarital sweater sharing, that is a disgrace," George said in his fruity British accent, "But maybe... Just this once it's acceptable?" He joined in, poking fun at Karl.

Karl was puzzled at all the hints, _does he really want to?_ But he never said it out loud. "Okay now this is just crude," he uttered with a light-hearted tone, he posed with his arms crossed and a mad face, even if no one was able to see it. "If you keep going at it, you might make me consider leaving!" He continued on, the others in the call giggled, implying that they'd continue on with the teasing. They kept their hints, all of them asking Karl about giving his sweater to the other boy. Until he said, "Consider me leaving this situation," making sure his "mad" voice persisted, and left the Discord call. 

Everyone was done with their business today, George ended stream, and soon the Discord call was barren and silent, Sapnap was the last to leave, turning off his computer, he noticed that it was dark outside, but he couldn't stop thinking about Karl.

Sapnap smiled, _what a nimrod_ , he thought. He saw at the corner of his eye, his phone lit up, it was a message from Karl, it was a Spotify link, _The Neighborhood - Sweater Weather._ He laughed and responded, _Is this so I won't be able to stop thinking about wearing your sweater, Karl?_

Karl responded with, _:)._ But oh boy did it work, Sapnap listened to it countless of days, leading to sleepless nights, until one night, he finally drifted to dreamland...

_This time, it wasn't pleasant starry skies and gentle conversations, Sapnap and Karl were on the Carolina Beach Boardwalk, the sun was setting, it was still somewhat cold, but he felt warm. Karl was beside him._

_"Sapnap! Let's get ice cream!" Karl was excited, his voice made it obvious, he couldn't stop moving, that's how excited he was. Sapnap chuckled, how adorable..._

_"Let's go get some then!" Sapnap responded, Karl's energy was radiating that it even passed onto him. As the two got their ice cream. Sapnap saw that there was a Ferris wheel, he got excited and asked, "Karl, we should go on there!"_

_Karl muttered, "Maybe..." With a slightly frightened tone, "I'm afraid of heights."_

_"Don't worry Karl," Sapnap laughed, "Nothing will go wrong, I promise." This made Karl feel more at ease, but it didn't completely cure his uneasiness._

_The two boarded on the Ferris wheel, as they went higher, and higher, and higher, Karl was getting tenser and tenser, "I really am afraid of heights," Karl muttered. He looked at the other in the eyes, with a clearly unwell worried and fearful expression. This made Sapnap feel closer to him than ever._

_Sapnap reassured, "I'll be there to catch you," his heart was beating out of his chest, struggling to look away from the other boy's grey eyes. Both nearing closer, and closer, he had the chance, to have Karl, this close to him, closing the distance between them until—_

_**Ring Ring** _ **_Ring_**

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write more of this when I have the energy to, I really don't like this work but maybe I will continue it in the future, leave your feedback in the comments of what I should do more and what I should do less!


End file.
